


Faccende private

by Lefteye



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefteye/pseuds/Lefteye
Summary: Fin da quando si era svegliata lo aveva tenuto sotto controllo, specchiandosi ogni dieci secondi e interrompendo di continuo ciò che stava facendo, allarmandosi quando l’ematoma aveva iniziato ad espandersi sempre di più, nonostante avesse cercato di rimediare con una borsa del ghiaccio.C’era da aspettarselo, visto chi gliel’aveva procurato.





	

Bulma si osservò con attenzione allo specchio del bagno, girando la testa a destra e a sinistra, verso l’alto e verso il basso, controllando che fosse tutto a posto.

Aveva impiegato ben mezz’ora per truccarsi, quella mattina.

Di solito, nonostante la sua vanità, non amava impiastricciarsi il viso con creme untuose e polveri per dare alla pelle un colorito più scuro.

I dettami della moda di quell’anno volevano donne e uomini abbronzati, anche a costo di ricorrere a drastiche e patetiche soluzioni, quali creme arancione e lampade a raggi UVA che portavano solo ad una prematura comparsa delle rughe e rendevano la pelle secca come quella di un serpente.

Bulma Brief non era disposta a ridursi in quel modo solo per essere _en vogue_ : le piaceva la sua pelle lattea e ancora liscia, nonostante l’età le sembrasse avanzare velocemente.

Da quando aveva sedici anni, gli unici cosmetici con cui aveva abbellito il suo già grazioso volto erano un po’ di ombretto, mascara e rossetto.

Tuttavia, quel giorno le serviva d’emergenza un piccolo restauro che nascondesse quella macchia violacea sullo zigomo destro.

Fin da quando si era svegliata lo aveva tenuto sotto controllo, specchiandosi ogni dieci secondi e interrompendo di continuo ciò che stava facendo, allarmandosi quando l’ematoma aveva iniziato ad espandersi sempre di più, nonostante avesse cercato di rimediare con una borsa del ghiaccio.

C’era da aspettarselo, visto chi gliel’aveva procurato.

Accidenti, la sua faccia era diventata un quadro di Picasso!

Fortunatamente quella mattina la residenza dei Brief era vuota e silenziosa: ogni componente della famiglia l’aveva abbandonata per svolgere i propri affari e lei si era svegliata più tardi per arrivare fresca e riposata alla riunione di quel pomeriggio.

Suo padre si era diretto, come ogni giorno da più di trent’anni, in uno dei suoi innumerevoli laboratori per seguire da vicino, come ogni bravo imprenditore, i suoi nuovi progetti.

Sua madre si era iscritta ad una decina di corsi che frequentava con le sue innumerevoli amiche: cucito, ballo da sala, scultura, informatica.

Usciva di casa alle otto del mattino, tornava per una mezz’oretta per preparare il pranzo e usciva di nuovo fino alle sette di sera; questo, tuttavia, non le impediva di passare del tempo con il suo unico e viziatissimo nipotino.

Trunks ormai andava a scuola da solo, nonostante alcune donne la considerassero una madre snaturata: come poteva lasciare che suo figlio, di soli sette anni, girasse solo e indifeso per la città?

Se solamente avessero saputo chi era il padre, si sarebbero presto ricredute… ma era più facile vincere alla lotteria che riuscire a trovare Vegeta.

La relazione tra il Saiyan e Bulma si era stabilizzata, ma lui ancora non era uscito da suo stato brado, non si rendeva conto che, se spariva, c’era qualcuno che si preoccupava per lui e che sarebbe stato meglio informare prima di partire, o lasciare un biglietto.

Vegeta non era il tipo da trascorrere una serata insieme alla famiglia, davanti alla tv, o da festeggiare il Natale insieme a tutti i loro amici: era introverso, scontroso, tenebroso.

Gli amici di Trunks raggelavano se, per caso, lui entrava nella stanza in cui si trovavano.

Le amiche di Bulma invece gli lanciavano occhiatine maliziose, come se la padrona di casa fosse abbastanza sciocca da non accorgersene: i suoi occhi erano sempre puntati su di lui, come la femmina del leone, nulla le sfuggiva… tranne Vegeta stesso.

Spariva, ricompariva senza alcuna spiegazione, faceva i comodi suoi; eppure, al momento del bisogno, c’era.

C’era ancora molto su di lui che Bulma doveva scoprire: era stata la prima a leggere in quell’oceano in tempesta che erano i suoi occhi, sapeva cosa c’era dietro al muro di rabbia e odio che si era costruito con il passare degli anni e che, a poco a poco, grazie a lei, a Trunks e incredibilmente anche grazie a Goku, stava distruggendo.

Il lavoro più grosso lo stava compiendo Vegeta: solo la sua forza di volontà gli aveva permesso di mettere da parte il passato e iniziare una vita nuova.

Non era facile, questo Bulma lo capiva: i suoi fantasmi lo torturavano in ogni momento, ma soprattutto durante la notte; il suo sonno era agitato e spesso lo aveva sentito svegliarsi, nel cuore della notte, ansimando forte.

Ma Vegeta era così chiuso, che a volte lei non sapeva come comportarsi, cosa dirgli, con la paura di farlo allontanare di nuovo e spazzare via tutti i piccoli progressi che, come coppia, avevano fatto.

Lui lo sapeva, che se ne avesse avuto bisogno, Bulma ci sarebbe sempre stata, dunque lei aspettava con pazienza.

Solo una volta il Saiyan si era aperto e le aveva raccontato un episodio della sua vita, quando era schiavo di Freezer: uno dei suoi tirapiedi aveva trovato Vegeta in dolce compagnia di una delle schiave di piacere del suo signore e per questo era stato punito duramente. La schiava, giovanissima, era stata uccisa barbaramente davanti ai suoi occhi e, in seguito, lui era rimasto per tre giorni nella stanza delle torture.

Aveva solo sedici anni e rivisse quel fatto in sogno, più di dieci anni dopo, accanto alla sua dolce compagna.

Mentre lo ascoltava, Bulma non aveva lasciato trapelare alcuna emozione: era inginocchiata sul materasso e teneva le mani dietro la schiena, affinché lui non vedesse che stava stringendo spasmodicamente il lenzuolo.

Non aveva commentato, alla fine del racconto, ma quando avevano spento di nuovo la luce lei si era rintanata in bagno e aveva pianto come una bambina, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto, sconvolta per aver udito solo una piccola parte di ciò che l’amore della sua vita aveva dovuto subire.

Vegeta aveva fatto finta di dormire, ma l’aveva sentita e si era ripromesso di non dirle più niente, per proteggerla dallo stesso dolore nel quale lui aveva vissuto.

Da un paio di giorni c’era qualcosa che non andava, tra loro: le loro liti si erano fatte più frequenti e meno comiche, tanto che gli altri famigliari, invece di assistere divertiti, sgattaiolavano fuori dalla stanza non appena l’atmosfera si faceva più calda.

Bulma e Vegeta non facevano altro che urlare dalla mattina alla sera o, se andava bene, si ignoravano.

Forse non erano ancora pronti per vivere come una vera coppia, forse c’era qualcosa di sbagliato, ma i loro amici erano seriamente preoccupati, soprattutto per l’elemento più fragile della coppia, e a cui erano più affezionati.

Nessuno pensava che loro due stessero bene insieme, in particolar modo Yamcha era sempre in ansia per la sua ex ragazza, conoscendo l’animo iracondo e aggressivo di Vegeta.

Tuttavia, quando cercava di parlarne con lei, chiedendole se andasse tutto bene, la donna rispondeva infastidita che non erano affari suoi e si affrettava a cambiare argomento.

Bulma si passò un altro po’ di fondotinta con la spugnetta e controllò il lavoro finale.

“Così, così” pensò. “In fondo, non è successo niente di grave.”

Si spruzzò un po’ del suo profumo preferito sul collo, prese la valigetta ventiquattrore ed uscì di casa per andare in ufficio, non prima di aver indossato un paio di grossi occhiali da sole.

“Oh, non ci crederanno mai” rifletté lungo il tragitto, ben poco sicura de suo piano. “Potrei dire che… sono caduta e ho sbattuto per terra. No, stanotte mi sono alzata per andare in bagno, mi scappava così tanto che ho corso, e non ho proprio visto la porta!”

Nonostante tutto il lavoro per nascondere l’ematoma, al suo ingresso in ufficio suscitò uno sconcertamento generale.

«Signorina Brief, che cosa le è successo?»

«Si è fatta male?»

«Quando è capitato?»

«Come?»

«Calmi, calmi» Bulma portò le mani avanti, stordita da tutte quelle domande. «Ho sbattuto contro una porta, tutto qui. Alla mattina sono proprio un’imbranata! Avanti, tornate tutti al lavoro, io sto bene!»

Tutti tornarono al loro posto e nessuno le chiese più nulla, ma per tutta la giornata la donna sentì su di sé sguardi incuriositi e sospettosi, oltre a qualche bisbiglio preoccupante.

Senza rendersene conto, aveva dato un sacco di versioni diverse circa il suo piccolo incidente… piccolo, secondo i punti di vista.

Ogni quarto d’ora Bulma si rifaceva il trucco, ma era impossibile non notare l’ematoma violaceo che le copriva tutto lo zigomo; inoltre, le facevamo molto male e faticava a mangiare.

Nessuno dei suoi impiegati riusciva ad immaginare una porta talmente dura da provocare quella botta.

Tutti però sapevano del compagno misterioso della signorina Brief: pochi lo avevano visto, e ne avevano avuto una pessima impressione.

Dicevano che non usciva mai di casa, perché nessuno lo vedeva mai varcare la soglia della proprietà; non parlava con nessuno e, se qualcuno aveva la sfortuna di incrociare il suo cammino, veniva fulminato dal suo sguardo assassino o scacciato via con qualche minaccia di morte.

Doveva essere un ex carcerato, o qualcosa del genere.

Come faceva una donna tanto gentile come la Brief a stare con quell’animale spaventoso?

Forse la corrompeva, dicevano alcuni.

O forse era solo terribilmente bravo a letto.

Tutto sommato c’era o c’era stato qualcosa di serio tra i due, visto che avevano addirittura un figlio, a cui l’uomo però non sembrava prestare molto importanza.

Probabilmente stava con loro perché non aveva un soldo e voleva fare il mantenuto.

Quella mattina, alcuni terribili sospetti e pettegolezzi fatti su quel tipo trovarono conferma sullo zigomo destro della signorina Brief, e i bisbigli si trasformarono presto in fatti certi di cui, alle cinque del pomeriggio, tutto l’edificio era a conoscenza.

Tutti tranne Bulma che, dolore a parte, lavorava ai suoi progetti tranquillamente.

Era stata una giornata molto stressante, ma quell’importante riunione aveva dato i suoi frutti e ora la Capsule Corporation poteva godere dell’appoggio di un nuovo affiliato.

La donna non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa, visto che era stata in giro tutto il giorno.

Se non fosse stata così stanca avrebbe preparato personalmente la cena, ma era meglio lasciar fare tutto a sua madre; lei si sarebbe fatta un bagno caldo e avrebbe giocato un po’ con Trunks, ascoltando i suoi resoconti scolastici.

Sorrise tra sé  mentre si dirigeva alla sua automobile, e per la strada incontrò la moglie del suo migliore amico, Chichi.

«Ciao! Cosa ci fai da queste parti?»

«Oh ciao Bulma. Sono venuta in città per fare compere, mi ha accompagnato Goku ma credo si sia dimenticato di venirmi a prendere. Quel testone! Ma… cosa ti sei fatta al viso?»

«Oh, niente, solo una botta» rispose con noncuranza la donna.

«Ma è un livido enorme!» ribatté l’amica, guardandola preoccupata. «Sei sicura di stare bene?»

Nella sua voce c’era un incoraggiamento a dire la verità, ma Bulma fece finta di non coglierlo.

«Certo, va tutto alla grande.»

«E con Vegeta?»

«Oh, beh… abbiamo i nostri alti e bassi.»

«Ti tratta bene?»

«Certo! Perché non dovrebbe? Ascolta, vuoi che ti presti il mio cellulare, così chiami a casa e vedi se Goku ti risponde, altrimenti ti riaccompagno io.»

Le porse il telefono e Chichi digitò il proprio numero.

Fortunatamente, il marito rispose e lei iniziò a sbraitargli dietro quanto fosse distratto.

«Grazie Bulma, ora Goku mi viene a prendere» disse infine, porgendole il cellulare. «Stammi bene.»

«Anche tu. Ciao ciao!»

 

 

«Goku, Bulma mi preoccupa.»

«In che senso?»

«Prima l’ho vista, e aveva un grosso ematoma bluastro sulla guancia. Dice di esserselo procurata cadendo, ma è veramente _molto_ grosso. Come se…»

«Come se?»

«Come se le avessero dato un pugno» Chichi confessò le sue preoccupazioni, e il riferimento ad una persone in particolare era ben chiaro.

«Credi che… ma Vegeta non farebbe mai una cosa del genere!» esclamò scioccato Goku.

«Ne sei sicuro?»

«Certo! Lo conosco bene ormai, ci tiene a Bulma e a Trunk. Si farebbe tagliare le braccia piuttosto che mettere loro le mani addosso.»

«Io mi fido di te, Goku… ma non di lui. Non è che potresti andare a controllare? Magari parla direttamente con Vegeta, Bulma di sicuro ti darà la stessa versione che ha dato a me. Allora, puoi?»

«Se questo ti può tranquillizzare, Chichina, lo farò.»

«Oh, grazie Goku, sei un amore!»

 

 

Non appena ebbe percepito l’aura di Vegeta, Goku si alzò in volo e lo raggiunse.

Il principe aveva una particolare predilezione per i paesaggi scarni e desolati, era lì che andava spesso ad allenarsi.

Il deserto era come lui: ormai talmente vuoto e privo di vita che, lo si sarebbe potuto attaccare e colpire all’infinito, non avrebbe fatto danni peggiori.

Tuttavia, anche nel deserto può crescere un fiore…

«Ciao Vegeta!» esclamò Goku arrivando alle sue spalle.

L’altro Saiyan non si scompose.

«Che vuoi, Kaarot?»

«Niente, fare due chiacchiere.»

«Ti rendi conto di aver appena detto una cosa senza senso? Fare due chiacchiere non significa non fare niente.»

«Ah, giusto. Sei proprio intelligente! Beh, allora facciamo due chiacchiere. Volevo parlarti di Bulma.»

Vegeta se ne stava seduto a gambe incrociate, sullo strapiombo di un burrone. Goku si sedette accanto a lui e finalmente il principe gli degnò un po’ d’attenzione.

«Non ho intenzione di parlare con te delle mie faccende private.»

Evidentemente, gli era giunta voce delle sue liti con Bulma.

Goku si schiarì la voce, e il suo tono si fece più grave.

«Vegeta, non sono più faccende private se i risultati si vedono sul volto di Bulma.»

«Che intendi dire?» si voltò a guardarlo, confuso.

«Intendo dire… non credi di aver esagerato? Non so come fosse tra le coppie Saiyan, ma Bulma è in netto svantaggio se le metti le mani addosso.»

«Che cosa?!» strillò l’altro Saiyan, totalmente stupito. «Io non le ho messo le mani addosso! Chi diavolo ti ha detto una cosa talmente stupida?!»

«Chichi l’ha incontrata e mi ha detto che sul viso ha un grosso ematoma.»

«Io non so come se lo sia procurata, non la vedo da stamattina!»

«Davvero? E’ strano… dal tono in cui ha dato spiegazioni, sembrava che Bulma volesse nascondere qualcosa.»

«Molto probabilmente ha combinato uno dei suoi soliti casini e si vergogna di confessarlo! Perché sei subito venuto a dare la colpa a me?»

«Beh, ecco, sei il suo compagno, sei un Saiyan, sei molto… permaloso…»

«Io non sono permaloso!»

«Ok, non lo sei, però, a detta di Chichi, il livido è molto grosso, come se le avessero dato un pugno. Quindi, se non sei stato tu…»

Goku non terminò la frase perché sarebbe suonata a vuoto: Vegeta se n’era già andato.

 

 

Bulma si stava rilassando sul divano; aveva ancora il tailleur da businesswoman ma si era tolta quei maledetti tacchi per dare un po’ di sollievo ai suoi piedi stanchi.

Leggeva una rivista di moda e sorrideva tra sé e sé, soddisfatta per la giornata trascorso e per l’aver trovato una soluzione al problema violaceo che si era manifestato sul suo ancora bellissimo viso.

A sua madre aveva detto la verità: lei non si sarebbe certo arrabbiata con Vegeta, stravedeva per lui e gli avrebbe perdonato qualsiasi cosa.

A volte Bulma era un po’ gelosa per questo, ma del resto, lei non possedeva dei pettorali e dei bicipiti da paura.

Il suo momento di relax stava procedendo tranquillamente, fino a quando non sentì sbattere violentemente la porta d’ingresso e Vegeta urlare:

«Donna! Dove sei?»

Lei sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo: i soliti modi gentili del Saiyan.

«Sono qui, in salotto.»

Lui la raggiunse a passo pesante, e il suo sguardo cupo si abbassò immediatamente sullo zigomo destro della compagna.

Vedere una ferita simile sul suo volto fece montare in lui una rabbia animalesca tanto intensa da farlo tremare.

«Chi ti ha fatto questo?» scandì lentamente le parole, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi per cercare di controllarsi, di impedirsi di esplodere.

Bulma alzò una mano, sfiorando la contusione che ancora le faceva male; non riusciva a trovare le parole, così decise di mentire di nuovo.

«Nessuno! Stamattina sono scivolata uscendo dalla doccia.»

«A me risulta che tu sia caduta inciampando sulle scale. Quante versioni ci sono? Posso sapere se a me è riservata quella vera?»

La donna sospirò forte, guardandolo supplichevole.

«Avanti, dimmi chi è stato» fu il tono repertorio del Saiyan. «Non lo starai mica difendendo? E’ forse stato quel pezzente di Yamcha?»

«No, non è stato lui. Però è vero, sto difendendo quello che mi ha procurato questo ematoma, perché… lo amo.»

Vegeta spalancò gli occhi e sentì una fortissima fitta al petto, come se gli avessero appena strappato via il cuore.

Come poteva essere? Bulma si era invaghita di qualcun altro, e lui non se ne era accorto?

Era vero che da un po’ loro due non facevano che litigare, ma dopo ogni lite facevano pace, nella loro camera da letto. Per lui le cose stavano andando in modo normale. Era tornato da Bulma e da Trunks e conduceva una vita tranquilla.

Non era di certo il migliore dei compagni o dei padri, ma com’era possibile che Bulma, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per convincerlo a rimanere sulla Terra, dopo avergli dato un figlio, lo volesse già rimpiazzare con un altro?

Stava anche cercando di cambiare per lei…

«Vegeta…»

E ora c’era qualcun altro, qualcuno che evidentemente era peggio di lui, che le metteva le mani addosso. Lo avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani!

«Vegeta! Non fare quella faccia!» Bulma lo riportò improvvisamente con i piedi per terra. «Sei stato tu!»

«Io?»

«Sì, ma involontariamente. Stanotte hai avuto uno dei tuoi incubi, ti sei agitato nel sonno e mi hai mollato un braccio in faccia, così mi sono procurata questo livido! Non volevo dirtelo perché temevo la tua reazione.»

Lui. Era stato lui.

Le aveva fatto del male, proprio come aveva sempre temuto, e senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Ora provava una tale rabbia, ancora più grande, ma per se stesso.

Per il lato negativo e corrotto che non aveva saputo eliminare né controllare.

«Ecco, proprio questa reazione. Vegeta, non l’hai fatto apposta, non devi prendertela con te stesso. Sono cose che capitano a chi dorme insieme. Tu ti svegli spesso con i miei piedi in faccia!»

Si alzò per andare ad abbracciarlo e posargli un bacio sulla guancia ruvida.

«E’ tutto a posto» lo rassicurò.

«Non è tutto a posto. Mi ero ripromesso di non farti mai più del male.»

«Ma non l’hai fatto di proposito, ti dico. Io non sono arrabbiata con te, quindi non c’è più niente da discutere.»

«E se fossi io ad essere arrabbiato con me stesso?»

«Non tutte le cose cattive avvengono a causa tua. Non più.»

Vegeta la guardò, colpito da quelle parole e, per ringraziarla, le diede un lungo bacio, prima di essere interrotti da Trunks che era rincasato.

Si avviarono insieme in cucina, ma sulla soglia della stanza Vegeta fermò la compagna.

«Devi fare una cosa, per me.»

«Che cosa?»

«Raccontare a tutti la versione corretta, altrimenti penseranno che ti ho picchiata, non credi? Ne ho già abbastanza di rompiscatole come la moglie di Kaarot.»

«Hai ragione. E’ che non mi andava di raccontare a tutti gli affari nostri. Ma in fondo, non è successo niente di grave!»

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one shot è stata scritta nel 2008. Ritenendolo ancora un buon lavoro, ho deciso di pubblicarlo anche qui. Spero vi possa piacere.


End file.
